The present invention relates to a portable heating apparatus and, more particularly, to a high efficiency heating apparatus for warming a selected area. LP/propane or natural gas fueled heaters such as patio heaters are available in both free-standing and built-in configurations, and are primarily sold for commercial applications. For example, patio heaters have become especially popular in recent years in areas such as the Southwest where no smoking laws are being applied to taverns and bars, forcing, patrons outdoors to smoke. This can be especially inconvenient during cold nights. Patio heaters can be utilized to provide warmth in preselected outdoor areas, making it much more comfortable for smokers, and for those who like to be outdoors.
Portable free-standing patio heaters are known and typically have a base that is sized to contain a fuel tank and an elongate hollow support standard projecting upward from the tank area to a burner assembly housing in which air is heated by combustion of the fuel gases from the tank. Conventional burner assemblies have a cylindrical wall provided with apertures to provide for the escape of the hot products of combustion in the housing. The flow of hot gases through the wall apertures heats the wall so that the wall emits radiant infra-red heat. A relatively large, dome-shaped reflector hood is typically attached on top of the housing and opens downwardly for reflecting heat emanating from the housing generally downwardly about the standard of the patio heater.
In a built-in configuration, which typically will not be moved after the unit is installed, the heater is connected to a source of gas such as provided by a gas utility company. In the latter configuration, the need for the base is eliminated so that the standard extends all the way from the ground up to the burner assembly housing. In each of the portable and built-in configurations, the burner assembly housing and reflector dome have substantially the same construction.
One shortcoming of presently available patio heaters is in their heating efficiency. The apertured cylindrical wall has portions exposed below the bottom of the dome reflector hood such that emitted heat may not encounter the dome, and instead of being directed downwardly for heating the area around the standard, the heat travels in a generally unimpeded path radially away from the heater to provide little or no heating effect to the area below. Further, once the patio heater is turned on, the entire 360xc2x0 circumference around the unit is heated; however, in some cases this entire area may not need to be heated. For example, where the heater is adjacent a corner of the patio it is difficult for people to stand around the entire 360xc2x0 area under the hood.
A further deficiency lies in the large size of the metal reflector domes, typically on the order of 34xc2xd inches in diameter. The large dome is expensive and difficult to store and ship in a compact manner. Often more than one carton is required to ship the entire heater, and/or exceptionally large cartons are required. This increases shipping and warehousing costs. Current packaging of the apparatus is likewise rendered more difficult where the apparatus has a large diameter, single piece dome reflector which restricts the ability to properly display and shelve the apparatus for retail sale. Also, the conventional large-size packages are inconvenient for end users to fit into their vehicles.
Conventional portable patio heaters also require relatively expensive access doors built into the base for access to the fuel containers for exchanging containers and for controlling the supply of fuel to the burner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a heating apparatus such as a patio heater which better maximizes its heating efficiency. A further need exists for a heating apparatus that can be stored and shipped in a compact and cost-efficient manner. In addition, a patio heater that can be compactly packaged would be desirable for retail sale. Also, a relatively inexpensively produced patio heater is desired having an easily accessible fuel control.
In accordance with the present invention, a heating apparatus is provided which is improved in terms of its heating efficiencies over prior commercially available patio heaters. The present heating apparatus includes a shroud enclosing the fuel tank which is slidable relative to the heater, and which has an access opening for gripping while sliding the shroud generally vertically relative to the heater to repair or replace the fuel tank. Another feature of the access opening is that it can be used to control the flow of fuel from the tank when the device is turned on or off. Also, a packaging system for a portable heating device is provided which more efficiently contains the device for shipping, warehousing and consumer transport.
In one form of the present invention, a heating apparatus is provided, including a burner assembly for igniting fuel from a fuel source, an upper housing for the burner assembly, and an elongate support member extending upwardly to the burner assembly housing to space the housing from ground level. A shroud is spaced from the burner assembly by the elongate support member, is configured for slidably engaging the elongate support member and is dimensioned for surrounding the fuel source.
In another embodiment, a heating apparatus includes a burner assembly for igniting fuel from a fuel source, an upper housing for the burner assembly, an elongate support member extending upwardly to the burner assembly housing to space the housing from ground level, and an emitter surface of the housing including apertures for directing heat generated by the ignited fuel out away from the housing, the emitter surface being inclined relative to a longitudinal axis of the burner assembly for maximum efficiency in warming of a preselected area by the heat emitted from the housing, the elongate support member allowing persons to be positioned in a tight radius thereabout in the preselected area to be exposed to heat as it is directed downwardly by the emitter surface. A base is configured for supporting the apparatus on a substrate, at least three legs support the elongate support member above the base. The legs define a space for accommodating a gas cylinder serving as the fuel source.
It is contemplated that the assembly includes a dome mountable above the burner assembly and a single carton for enclosing in disassembled form the shroud, the base, the elongate support member, the burner assembly and the dome. It is also contemplated that the present heater assembly includes a fuel line configured for connecting the burner to the fuel source, the fuel line including at least one segment, and at least one quick connector configured for connecting the segments of the fuel line.
In a still further embodiment, a heating apparatus is provided in disassembled format in a single container and includes a burner assembly for igniting fuel from a fuel source, an upper housing for the burner assembly, an elongate support member for spacing the housing from ground level, a base and at least three legs configured for suspending the elongate support member from the base and for defining a space for the fuel source, a shroud for enclosing a space defined by the at least three legs, a dome mountable above the burner assembly and a single container configured for enclosing the burner assembly, the upper housing, the elongate support member, the base, the at least three legs, the shroud and the dome.